


inches and miles

by billionairevolleyboysclub



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, it's Nationals time babey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billionairevolleyboysclub/pseuds/billionairevolleyboysclub
Summary: From: Kuroowill you give me a good luck kiss before my matchesTsukishima’s thumbs type out four different responses ranging fromin your dreamstoabsolutely yesbefore deleting them all.From: Tsukishimawho says I want to wish you good luck?He turns his phone off and flips over in his bed.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 20
Kudos: 328





	inches and miles

**Author's Note:**

> listen…... I know this is… absolutely wild behavior. but hear me out.. this is fic, and i am the captain
> 
> unbeta'd as usual. please take this humble offering

They’ve been talking for a hot second since the training camp. 

Talking and skyping and messaging and Kuroo keeps managing to blow past the barriers Tsukishima has set up to prevent literally anyone from becoming a fixture in his life like this. 

Tsukishima doesn’t _do_ fixtures or pillars or new friends, whatever you’d like to call it. Especially not new friends whose messages make his pulse pick up whenever they show up on his phone. 

It’s all fine and dandy and _under control_ until Kuroo decides to send him a selfie after practice. 

It isn’t even a particularly provocative selfie. In fact, it’s clearly taken in Nekoma’s locker room, Kuroo flashing the camera a peace sign in the mirror while Kenma throws him an unamused glance in the background. 

It doesn’t even matter that he’s completely dressed though – Tsukishima’s mind has decided to zoom in on the small spot where his jersey is slightly riding up as he raises his arm and the silver of skin there is enough to make Tsukishima pause from where he was typing out his reply to Kuroo’s previous message. 

_[Draft]  
_ _From: Tsukishima  
_ _this is entirely unfair_

++

The photos don’t stop, nor do the messages. In fact, the messages get longer and longer and the photos get more frequent.   
  
Nothing pushes the boundaries too much, until Kuroo tells him they’ve won their qualifying match against Nohebi. 

_From: Kuroo  
_ _looks like we’ll see each other at nationals  
__  
From: Tsukishima  
__looks like it_

_From: Kuroo  
_ _will you give me a good luck kiss before my matches_

Tsukishima’s thumbs type out four different responses ranging from _in your dreams_ to _absolutely yes_ before deleting them all. 

_From: Tsukishima  
_ _who says I want to wish you good luck?_

He turns his phone off and flips over in his bed. 

++

Kuroo texts him in the morning before their first set of matches. 

_From: Kuroo  
_ _are you here yet? meet near the Section B merch stalls?_

Tsukishima is about to tell him no, he can’t get away right now and in fact it’s not a good idea to be distracting him before his first Nationals match like this, not that he’s expecting anything particularly _distracting_ to happen but Kuroo’s presence as a whole tends to be _distracting_ –

Then, Hinata loses his shoes and the opportunity to sneak off for a second presents itself. Tsukishima bites the inside of his cheek before turning to Yamaguchi. 

“I’m going to the bathroom.”

“Ok Tsukki!”

He weaves his way quickly through the crowd. Hinata’s commotion isn’t gonna take long – Hinata’s problems tend to dissipate with a truly impressive speed. 

He finds Kuroo leaning nearly out of sight behind one of the merch stalls and his stupid heart begins racing for a stupid second. _This was a bad idea._

He considers immediately pivoting on his heel to leave but Kuroo spots him before he can put the plan into action. 

“Tsukki!” he calls out, more excited than he has any right to be as he waves Tsukishima over.  
  
Tsukishima approaches, and Kuroo’s smile grows wider. Once he’s near enough, Kuroo’s arms actually shoot out to grab his forearms, and he tugs him closer until they’re mostly obscured behind a pillar. 

Tsukishima’s momentum places him within a few inches of Kuroo’s face and for a fearful second Tsukishima is afraid Kuroo is going to kiss him in front of all these people.  
  
He’s equally afraid that he’s going to _let_ Kuroo kiss him in front of all these people. 

Thankfully, Kuroo takes a small step backward to allow him some space and Tsukishima notices the beginnings of a small flush threatening to break out across the bridge of Kuroo’s nose. 

_Idiot._ he thinks fondly. _This was your idea_.  
  
“I know you have to get back soon and so do I,” Kuroo begins. “But I wanted to see you.”

He then grins, but it’s softer than Tsukishima’s used to. Their numerous Skype calls haven’t adequately prepared him for the flesh-and-blood reality of Kuroo Tetsurou and his long lashes gazing at him expectantly. 

Tsukishima shuffles his weight onto his other foot as he tears his eyes away from Kuroo’s face, leveling his gaze squarely on the starch-white “1” on his jersey. 

“I guess it has been a while.”

“Ages.” Kuroo answers, still smiling. 

“Who are you up against?” Tsukishima asks, despite already knowing the answer. Checking Nekoma’s bracket was the second thing he did after checking Karasuno’s spot in the lineup.

“Kiyokawa. And you lot are facing Tsubakihara.”

“Yeah.”

“Best of luck.” Kuroo responds. “One more after this and we'll get to play each other.”

Tsukishima raises a brow. “Are you looking forward to that?”

“Of course I am. Anything to see my protégé in action.”

Tsukishima scoffs. “And you wanted me to wish you luck.” 

“So cruel Tsukki. What’s a man gotta do to get some affection?”

“Win.” Tsukishima quips before he can help himself. “I can’t just go around giving any old loser my attention." 

Kuroo leans back on the heels of his feet, putting his hands on his hips with a determined gleam in his eyes. 

“I can do that.”  
  
++  
  
He gets back to his team just in time to see Hinata’s crisis resolved, ignoring the persistent heat on the back of his neck when he thinks about how much he does want to kiss Kuroo. 

++  
  
Tsukishima gets a text after his match, once he’s back in the locker room wiping the sweat off his brow with the tip of his jersey.   
_  
From: Kuroo  
__we won._

_From: Tsukishima  
_ _so did we._

_From: Kuroo  
_ _even without a good luck kiss. :(_

Tskusihima shivers as someone opens the entrance to the locker room, letting cool air from the gymnasium come flooding in. 

_From: Tsukishima  
_ _maybe tomorrow._

Kuroo doesn’t respond at first and Tsukishima immediately fears this whole thing has been some ruse to get Tsukishima to confess right before he pulls the rug out from underneath his feet. He's already building up the worst-case scenario in his head when his phone pings once again. 

_From: Kuroo  
_ _sorry, yaku stole my phone for a second because i was "being too loud"_

A follow-up message immediately comes in. 

_From: Kuroo  
_ _tomorrow’s so far away tsukkiiiiiii_

_From: Tsukishima  
_ _i said maybe._

++

He’s getting ready for bed when another message pops up on his screen.   
  
_From: Kuroo_  
_where are you staying_

In retrospect, Tsukishima really should have thought twice before telling him.

++

He’s dreaming. 

He’s trying to nap on a patch of grass but something insists on keeping him up. The sun shining through the clouds is warm, almost uncomfortably warm, and there’s a strange pressure on top of him that isn’t letting him peacefully drift off. And to top it all off, a mostly indistinguishable voice that sounds way too much like Kuroo’s keeps reverberating through the atmosphere now and then.

_Get out of here._ Tsukishima grumbles in his dream, beginning to roll over. 

It’s when his body tries to physically roll over and he finds that he can’t that his eyes actually fly open to figure out what in the everliving _fuck_ is on top of him. 

His eyes immediately meet Kuroo’s bashful gaze. 

Kuroo. 

Kuroo is on top of him. 

Kuroo is on top of him on his futon in a room full of his sleeping teammates. His mouth opens reflexively to scream before Kuroo’s hand stops it. 

“Sorry,” Kuroo whispers, voice sounding genuinely apologetic. “This went a lot smoother in my head.”

Tsukishima gives himself a few moments to just stare in bewilderment, not even fighting the hand that’s still over his mouth. He blinks, eyes adjusting – as much as they can without his glasses – to the limited light streaming in through the window. 

“I thought you’d still be awake.”

“What the _hell_ are you doing here,” Tsukishima hisses, muffled. 

“You gave me your address?”

“You didn’t tell me you were coming!”

“Why else would I have asked for your address?”

The genuine confusion in Kuroo’s voice floors him. 

“Out of curiosity? Like any other normal person.”

Kuroo opens his mouth to whisper back when someone lets out a loud snore across the room. They both freeze, and Tsukishima takes a second to assess Kuroo’s position. To Kuroo’s credit, he’s taking care not to lean on Tsukishima too much, most of his weight is shifted to his knees where he kneels between Tsukishima’s. 

After waiting a few seconds for any other signs of movement, Kuroo turns back to Tsukishima, finally taking his hand off his mouth.

“How did you even get in?” Tsukishima immediately asks, shifting up to give Kuroo more space. His sudden shock is wearing off quicker than it has any right to do. While the circumstances are _less than ideal_ , part of him is still weirdly pleased to see Kuroo again.

_Maybe you're attracted to the crazy_ , he begins to ponder, before shutting down that likely earth-shattering train of thought. He'll revisit that later. 

He turns his attention back to a Kuroo that's looking less sheepish by the second. 

“I told the women at the front desk that my team played a prank on me and let the bus leave me behind,” Kuroo’s already trying hard not to laugh. “Tsukki you should have seen it, they felt so bad for me.” 

Kuroo’s grinning at him like he’s clearly in on the joke and Tsukishima feels a warmth spread through his chest. It feels like being included, of encountering someone who _for some reason_ eagerly wants to share things with him on the daily. And every day he’s a little shocked that that person turned out to be Kuroo. 

The entire situation is so ridiculous Tsukishima can’t help but stifle his own laugh, arm coming up to cover his face. He’s almost embarrassed at how quickly he’s caved to Kuroo’s nonsense. 

His reaction only seems to further delight Kuroo, egging him on. 

“One of them offered to give me money in case I missed dinner,” he continues, biting his lip in an attempt to keep quiet as he tries to claw Tsukishima’s arm off his face. 

“You’re absolutely insane.”

“I know,” Kuroo whispers, eyes bright. “You look really good in the moonlight though.”

Tsukishima doesn’t even think before he lets his arm drop, propping himself up to kiss Kuroo. 

His mouth is warm and Kuroo eagerly presses in, hand coming up to clutch his jaw. He feels the remnants of Kuroo’s grin against his own smile. 

It’s absolutely _horrid_ behavior to be rewarding, but on the other hand, Tsukishima’s still not entirely convinced this isn’t a dream. 

Although in dreams where Kuroo is usually perched above him and looking at him like _yes he’d like to consume that snack_ – his teammates typically aren’t also in the room. Well except for that one dream with Daichi. 

The hand on his face slowly pushes him back down on his futon, Kuroo’s weight following gently. 

The feel of Kuroo’s chest against his winds him for a second but the kiss continues on sweetly. Tsukishima opens his mouth slightly to let the barest hint of Kuroo’s tongue meet his. 

The kiss is slow and lovely and everything Tsukishima could have hoped for, but a fire in his stomach wants him to pick up the pace. 

Whether it’s a good idea or not, Tsukishima breaks away from his mouth and tilts his head to mouth at Kuroo’s neck, placing soft wet kisses up the outstretched column. Kuroo makes a choked noise deep in his throat and Tsukishima feels the vibrations against his mouth. 

Tsukishima scraps his teeth against his skin. 

“Are you trying to give me a hickey,” Kuroo chuckles lowly.

Tsukishima stares at his neck through the darkness, imagining what it would feel like to see Kuroo show up to his next Nationals match with a hickey right under his collar. 

“Yes.”

He tries to attach his mouth again but Kuroo’s hand comes up to pull his head back down to the futon before Kuroo surges back in to kiss him. 

While Kuroo’s tongue reintroduces itself, Tsukishima gets a hand under his shirt. He’s gradually exploring the flat plane of muscle under his touch when Kuroo breaks his mouth away from his.

“Hey,” He whispers. “We aren't...we can’t–”

Tsukishima just stares at him blankly, no hint of mischief on his face when he lets his fingers curl so that the tips of his nails just barely scrape at the soft skin directly above Kuroo’s waistband.

“Ok well actually maybe,” Kuroo acquiesces with a desperate speed, diving back in to kiss him. 

The sound of someone twisting in their sleep sounds across the room but they choose to ignore it as they rediscover a steady rhythm between them.

“Kuroo-san.” 

Suga murmurs pleasantly from his futon across from Tsukishima’s. 

Both of them immediately freeze. Tsukishima’s hand stills from where it’s been trying to make its way down the front of Kuroo’s sweatpants.

Suga peeks a single eye open, leveling an impressively steely one-eyed gaze directly at Kuroo. 

“Please get out of our room.”

Kuroo visibly gulps before answering.

“Okay."

Tsukishima’s mortified to find Kuroo trying to tug him up with him. 

“And leave the first-year.”

Kuroo grins at Tsukishima before he lets go of his hands, shrugging as if to say _it was worth a try_. He takes one last peck before crawling off Tsukishima as silently as he can. 

“See ya later Tsukki.” He whispers, before heading out the doorway with a lingering look behind him.

Suga continues to watch his exit with a single eye.

Tskushima flops back onto his futon, avoiding the temptation to pull the sheets entirely over his burning face. 

“Sorry Sugawara-san.”

“Hmm?” Suga hums pleasantly, turning to face away from Tsukishima again. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Somehow that makes his face burn harder. 

**Author's Note:**

> ok but who on karasuno wakes up the next morning and is like i had the WEIRDEST dream and tsukishima immediately flushes in anticipatory fear


End file.
